Conventionally, various types of tape printing apparatuses have been proposed which accommodate a roll sheet holder wound with a long roll sheet detachably in a main body case. For example, a lever for moving a thermal head up and down is provided at a front end portion in a carrying direction of a side end portion of a roll sheet holder-accommodating portion, and by means of the rotation of this lever in an upward direction, the thermal head is moved downward and then separated from the platen roller. Further, a tape printing apparatus exists in which by means of the downward rotation of a lever, the thermal head is moved upward so that the roll sheet is pressed against the platen roller so as to enable the roll sheet to be printed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-212139).
However, the tape printing apparatus described in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-212139 leads to a problem that the lever operation becomes complicated because each time that the roll sheet is loaded, the lever needs to be rotated upward so as to lower the thermal head and after the roll sheet is inserted, that lever again needs to be rotated downward.